decksteel_anthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Wahl
Grim Wahl, better known as Grim Reaper Wahl, is a pirate captain in the Caribbean, known throughout the West Indies as being the most feared of all the Golden Age pirates. Originally an member of the Royal Navy, he eventually became one of the most successful pirate captains in the Bahamas. His attitude and charisma masks a deep, simmering rage, and a propensity towards breathtaking violence. In order to hold off the British forces he will make himself ruler of Nassau through any means necessary. Biography Background Grim was born in England. He is the son of a merchant and his mother was a bartender until they were killed in a raid which made Grim an orphan boy. He stayed at a small orphan house call St. Mary's Home for Poor Orphan Boys. At some point in life, he became a sailor, serving as a merchant seaman until he joined the Royal Navy which was station in the Caribbean. Deserting the Royal Navy After a couple of months at sea, Grim realize that he has heard many stories of the pirates raiding and plundering. In order to join their cause, he gather some few mutineers and escape from the Royal Navy. They stole a cargo of food and water in order to survive for a couple of weeks and he order the crew of his to make way for Province of Nassau. Arriving in Nassau Upon arriving in Nassau, he has never seen anything beautiful like this in his whole life. After hearing stories about the Pirates in Nassau his whole life, he had to come to see Nassau himself. Meeting Captain Blackbone Arriving at Nassau, Grim was confronted by two pirates who told him that all new recruits must meet Blackbone. Fearing that he was about to meet the infamous pirate captain, he enters inside a tavern which was filled with many pirates and civilains. Once he made himself inside the office which was owned by a woman who was affiliated and a member of the piracy name Elizabeth Smith. He took his seat in and he met the Captain whose name was James Blackbone, Grim thought to himself that he would never met a famous pirate captain who was capable enough to raid many English soils and he signed himself up to become Blackbone's Crew. In order to joined Blackbone's crew he would have to do a couple of errands, debts for the Captain himself. Becoming a Pirate Hunt for Mendoza After of months, serving Red Lion's Crew... Quartermaster of the Red Lion The Storm Personality Grim is a fearless, violent, and passionate man with a vicious temper. He is a skilled and cunning fighter, with sword, fists or pistol; one of the best in the series. He’s also one of the best pirate captains in Nassau. He uses fear to lead others, and is fearless himself; he risked his own life to save the future of the Second Republic of Pirates, and in the end ordered Roland not to try and save him as he knew they would be killed. His career is so notorious that other captains sheepishly back down as soon as his name is mentioned throughout the seven seas. Category:Pirate Category:Captains Category:Pirate King Category:TLOPO Character